


Raw Energy

by CottonCandyWool



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, only tagged the starring stuff rest assured there are many others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWool/pseuds/CottonCandyWool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasy AU; Decidedly non-magical pickpocket,  Alfred F. Jones, is unwillingly thrust into the role of protégé (assistant) to one just as unwilling Arthur Kirkland, prominent Mage in The Guild. When they're finally settled, they find a mission pressed upon them that could give The Guild the upper hand in any future situation. Though someone seems to be out to stop them. Or get there first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello whoever bothers to look! This was a little idea that seemed to grow out of control and I didn't want to see it rotting away in my folder. The first few chapters are fairly short but it picks up. Also a first attempt at an AU and chapter fic, so we'll see how this goes.

 

***

The spring sun was fierce overhead after so long in hiding, an unrelenting beacon over the market place of Afron. The masses milled about here and there, locals going about daily routines or tourists being drawn in by charming salesmen.

Afron was a port city, capital of Ursus. It drew many tourists and tradesmen to its streets. A perfect place for pickpockets.

pickpockets like one Alfred F. Jones. Tourists were his easiest targets.

Richest.

Alfred was good at what he did. Just look inconspicuous. Be quick and quiet. Though truthfully, the salesmen did most of the work for him, unknowingly or otherwise. All they had to do was keep the saps busy long enough for him to swoop in and take what he could get and then vanish. The salesmen, however, weren’t always so great at their jobs.

“Hey, you brat!”

Like now.

He hadn’t been quick enough. If the man had stayed staring at those damn necklaces for five more seconds...

Alfred retracted his hand from the man’s pocket and turned to flee. He’d already stashed a pouch of coins the man had at his belt in his own pocket, anyway. Just as he was about to push off Alfred was yanked forcefully off his feet by his arms. “Shit...” Alfred grumbled under his breath, sagging in defeat. Two officers were already upon him, like cats pouncing on prey. He was well acquainted with the man on the right. The pressure eased on his right and the other man pinned both arms behind his back.

“I’ve had just about enough of you.”

Alfred hadn’t bothered to learn the man’s name. He didn’t feel he needed to. The man moved in front of him, arms behind his back. Alfred looked at him over the frames of his glasses.

Alfred put on his most charming smile even with the officers face inches away from his. “Feeling’s mutual, _pal_.” The officer in front of him grimaced while the hold the other officer had on his arms tightened. Alfred winced in discomfort.

A finger was jabbed in his face and Alfred prepared for the verbal assault. Just as the man opened his mouth an alarmed cry split the crowd.

“Alfred!”

Alfred’s blue eyes immediately dropped to the cobblestone beneath his feet, blond hair casting a shadow across his face. He wasn’t able to bring himself to meet his savior’s eyes.

“Hey, Mattie.”

Alfred couldn’t bear to lift his eyes. “Alfred...” He hated that tone. Hated the disappointment seeping from his brother’s person. Alfred let out a silent breath before rasing his head to meet the worried lilac of his brother’s eyes. His mentor, a man named Francis, was there with him, blue eyes alight with sympathy. The officer’s currently holding Alfred captive snapped to attention at the sight of the indigo and gold of The Guild’s robes on the two new arrivals.

“Sirs!” Officer Suck Up now. “We’re just taking care of the local street urchin.” The man’s eyes snapped back to Alfred in a glare which Alfred returned. Matthew was growing more anxious by the moment, fidgeting and twisting with the robes of his uniform. Alfred winced at the display. Why, oh why did Matthew have to come along? In an attempt to look anywhere but Matthew Alfred settled on the neutral target, Francis.

The man seemed to be having an internal debate, eyes shifting from him to Matthew and everywhere else. And then he smiled.

Why was his _neutral_ target _smiling_? Traitor! Wait.

“Release him.” Francis commanded suddenly.

“What?!” The Officer looked ready to burst, only barely restraining himself in remembrance of who he was addressing.

Francis was still smiling and Alfred, for some reason, felt reassured. Matthew still seemed nervous.

“We’ll deal with him at The Guild.”

Alfred and Matthew froze. Alfred’s _favorite officer_ however beamed. “Yes, sir!” He motioned for his partner to release Alfred’s arms. He stumbled a bit as the two men backed away. The officers bid Francis and Matthew a polite farewell before sneering at Alfred as they were swallowed by the crowd. Matthew was still rooted to the spot, staring at Francis in quiet shock. Alfred’s eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them before he gave a resigned sigh and held his arms out.

“Alright, haul me away.” He squeezed his eyes shut, prepared for chains or shackles or _something._

Francis’ exuberant laughter brought him out of it. Alfred popped one eye open to look at him. “Relax, dear boy.” Francis clapped a comforting hand on Alfred’s shoulder. “You’re not in trouble.”

Alfred and Matthew gave him mirrored looks of confusion. Francis laughed again and slung an arm around both boys’ shoulders, drawing them close to him. “Come, come!”

Matthew was hesitant.

Alfred was just glad he wasn’t going to jail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred has a run-in with a grumpy, green-eyed mage.

 

 

***

Alfred had never been inside The Guild’s headquarters. The outside of the large complex was imposing enough. It looked more like a castle than anything, tall, cold stone walls towering above the rest of the buildings.

The Guild was the foremost government institution in the land. If you weren’t magic, however, good luck landing a position in the headquarters. It was fairly common to get in to the other branches without Energy but here, well.

Alfred stood in awe in the entrance hall for 10 minutes as Francis hastily retreated somewhere. Matthew had been quietly urging him to move on. It wasn’t Alfred’s fault the inside was more interesting than the outside! The walls were robin’s egg blue, gold bordered in meticulous patterns that must’ve taken hours. The sprawling carpet leading from the large double doors all the way to a large staircase at the back of the hall was a tasteful cream, tassels along both sides. A few tropical plants lined both walls. Or at least, Alfred figured they were topical, he couldn’t identify them. Large tapestries adorned with The Guild’s insignia lined the walls, billowing softly due to some draft.

“Alfred.” Matthew urged, finally raising his voice a bit. “ _Please_ , come on.” Before waiting for a response from his brother Matthew grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him along forcefully.

“Gosh, alright, alright, I’m coming.” Alfred sighed, following Matthew through increasingly less interesting hallways. There seemed to be a transition from the general work area of the building and the lodging area. There were numbers and name plates and a few playful signs on the many doors they were passing now. Matthew finally halted in front of ‘226‘. He groped in his pockets before brandishing a key and quickly unlocking the door. Once inside he’d yanked Alfred in unceremoniously. The stern, disapproving, _sad_ look Matthew affixed him with stopped Alfred’s train of thought before it left the station.

“Al...” Not that tone, stop.

“I don’t know why you won’t let me help you.” Alfred’s expression soured.

“I don’t need your handouts.” He snapped, harsher than he’d meant to be. Matthew didn’t flinch.

“There’s nothing wrong with a little help!” Matthew shot back before his eyes widened a fraction and he seemed to come back to himself. “Alfred, you’re going to get into serious trouble eventually.” He paused, “You probably already are, no matter what Francis says!”

Alfred huffed in irritation before spinning on his heels and walked right back out the door. Or, tried to. He nearly ran into it. Luckily for his ego he caught the doorknob in time and yanked it open before just as quickly shutting it behind him.

Matthew didn’t try to call after him.

 

 

 

\----------------

Alfred walked what he thought was the way they’d come for about 20 minutes before becoming hopelessly lost. Just as he was about to suck up his pride and ask someone how to get back to the entrance hall he was accosted by a sandy blonde man and _wow,_ look at those eyebrows!

“Matthew!” The man called to him. _Oh._

The man’s face as he drew closer only grew confused.

“Alfred.” He answered the unspoken question. “Mattie’s my brother.”

Bright green eyes appraised him. “I know of you.”

 _Well_ , Alfred thought, watching the man’s confusion slip to a frown, “Ain’t you a ball of sunshine?”

“Aren’t.” The man said stiffly.

“Huh?” Had he said that out loud?

“ _‘Aren’t’_ not _‘ain’t.’_ ” The green eyed man made a face. Alfred snorted, though noted the man had an accent from one of the isles.

“Whatever.” A pause. “What do you want Mattie for, anyway?” He never really _did_ get to know what it was Matthew did at The Guild.

“I hardly think that’s any of _your_ business.” The way the other blonde stressed _your_ brought Alfred’s anger to a simmer.

Before he could say anything more, however, he caught sight of Matthew rushing toward them down the hall. “Alfred, Arthur!”

Alfred gave Arthur, he’d just learned, a glance.

“Ah, Matthew.” Arthur said, turning to face the softer spoken brother. And then, apparently, Alfred didn’t exist. Rude! “I was looking for you.”

“Sorry, Arthur.” Matthew begins, “I’m...a little busy at the moment.”

Arthur shook his head. “I just wanted to tell you I’m going to have to cancel our session tomorrow.” Matthew cocked his head to the side the way Alfred always likened to an inquisitive kitten.

“Oh. Thanks for telling me, then.” Arthur nodded politely before turning to walk away.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, The Circle wishes to see me.” Matthew’s eyes widened.

“What for?”

Arthur shook his head. “I’m not sure, but I shouldn’t keep them waiting.” He started off on his way again.

“Jeez,” Alfred sighed.

Matthew gave him a small smile. “Arthur’s just a little prickly.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets some less than welcome news.

***

“Are you sure, Francis?” A large man with peppered hair and a greying beard was seated in front of the blonde he was speaking with. They were meeting in a large, circular room adorned with 16 large, ornate chairs, easily mistaken for thrones. The conference hall. Francis smiled and twirled his hair around his finger.

“Absolutely!” He exclaimed, blue eyes sparkling mischievously. The older man seemed hesitant, stroking his beard in thought.

“From what I’ve been told this ‘Alfred’ has no Energy.”

Francis tutted and held up his right index finger. “Ah, but that’s why he’s perfect for dear Arthur.”

The man in front of him raised an eyebrow.

Francis took that as a sign to continue. “We know from Arthur’s past experience with students that he doesn’t have the patience for someone less skilled than him in the magical arts.” The man hummed thoughtfully. “Arthur needs not so much a _student_ as he needs an _assistant_.” The man still seemed a bit hesitant. “Come now, Lance, you know I’m only speaking the truth.”

The man, Lance, sighed. “Yes, this would definitely be a good thing. If we can get both parties to agree, anyway.”

Francis smiled. “Arthur won’t be a problem if it’s you telling him.” He quickly tacked on, “and I know him well enough, sir.”

Lance nodded. “Very well.”

Moments later the large double doors at the front of the room swung open and Arthur strode in. Once his eyes locked with Francis’ he scowled and carried himself a little straighter, more confident as he made his way toward the two. “Frog.” He greeted Francis with disdain before giving a polite nod of greeting to Lance. “Sir.”

Arthur glanced about the room in mild confusion. “The rest of The Circle isn’t present?” He asked.

Lance shook his head. “Sorry, I’m afraid that message was a bit misleading.”

Francis was smiling next to him. Arthur resisted the urge to jab an elbow into the man’s ribs.

“I want to speak with you about taking on a protege. Again.” Arthur barely suppressed a groan.

“Sir, I’m afraid I haven’t found anyone suitable enough for-”

“No, but Francis thinks he might have.” Arthur turned on him immediately. The other man was smiling innocently, blue eyes twinkling playfully at him and God he wanted to punch his face in.

“Is that so?” Francis was just lucky someone whose view of him Arthur actually cared about was in the room. “Though I really don’t need-”

Lance held a hand up to stop him. “Yes, I’m afraid I feel you do.” He said, giving Arthur a stern look. “I can’t have you handling all the work you do by yourself anymore. It’ll start wearing on you eventually and we can’t have that.”

Arthur’s brow furrowed.

“Francis believes the brother of his own protege would be a good candidate for you.”

Then Arthur couldn’t keep the scowl off his face. “That street rat?”

“Come now, Arthur, you don’t even know the boy.” Francis said, face drawn.

“I know enough. Plus,” Arthur threw his arms to the side, “he has no Energy whatsoever! I know as such from Matthew and our brief encounter. I couldn’t sense anything!”

“Ah, so you’ve met.” Francis seemed to lighten at that.

“Sir, please-” Arthur began.

Lance sighed. “Arthur, I trust Francis’ judgment as Matthew turned out to be a wonderful addition. And you really do need help with the work load.” He said. “As long as Alfred agrees I want you to take him under your wing.”

Arthur was still scowling.

“And if he doesn’t agree then send him right to jail, then. Hopefully this will serve as some form of rehabilitation.”

Having said all he needed Lance stood and quietly exited the room to tend to his duties.

Once the sounds of the doors closing bounced off the wall Arthur rounded on Francis. “Go to Hell. Really.” Then he stomped away and slammed the doors shut behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred makes a decision.

***

“So, you and Francis share this room, huh?” Alfred asked conversationally. He’d made himself at home fairly quickly on Matthew’s bed, sitting on the edge and kicking his legs. “And you don’t pay rent or anything?”

“Of course not.” Alfred bounced a bit on the mattress and the only sound in the room was that of its creaking springs.

The door banging open and Arthur tromping in caused both brothers to jump, startled. “Arthur!” Matthew exclaimed. Arthur paid little to no attention to him, coming to a stop in front of Alfred.

“Starting today, you’re my assistant.” He said. “Be grateful.”

“What?” The brothers crowed in unison. Arthur scowled.

“It’s not as though I’m happy about it, or that i have much choice in the matter.” And he truly wasn’t happy about it. “But you can either accept or head straight to jail.”

“Neither of those sound very appealing.” The face Alfred was pulling didn’t seem to lift Arthur’s mood.

“Well unfortunately for one of us, it’s one or the other.”

“What if I choose neither? I don’t wanna be your sidekick!”

“Oh, and being a little _thief_ is a better occupation?”

A hand was on Alfred’s shoulder before he could retort.

“Alfred, Arthur, wait.” Matthew finally interjected. “Arthur, could you...?” He trailed off and nodded toward the door. An irritable sigh left Arthur but he complied and slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Alfred, this would be good for you.” And Matthew’s tone is so pleading, stop.

“I don’t wanna be that guys henchman!”

“I thought for sure you used ‘sidekick’ earlier.”

“Whatever! Either one!” Alfred nearly shouted.

Matthew shook his head, medium blonde curls bouncing with the motion. “Arthur’s really not a bad guy.” Those lilac eyes were on him again and Alfred hated that look. He hated worrying his brother.

He hated this idea, too.

“I don’t want to see you go to jail.” Matthew pressed on. “Please, Al.”

Alfred shut his eyes, not able to look at Matthew any longer. Alfred had his own principles. While theft certainly went against many of them the thing he couldn’t stand the most was getting handouts, help. He could take care of himself. He wasn’t going to mooch off his brother or anyone else.

But now, this would actually be a _job_.

Alfred breathed out evenly before opening his eyes to give Matthew a small smile. “Alright, I guess I can see how this plays out.”

Matthew beamed and called for Arthur to come back in.

“Well?”

Alfred’s slightly lifted mood soured at the sight of the man. “I...guess we can see if this’ll work out or...whatever.” He sighed.

“Very well.” Is the only response he receives.

Francis chooses this opportune moment to tip toe into the room. “So,” he began, “does little Arthur have a student?”

“Piss off.” Arthur snapped.

“Temper, temper,” Francis chided playfully. “What kind of impression do you think you’re making?” He got only a growl in response.

Francis’ eyes zipped back to Matthew and a smile played across his features. “Matthew, I believe it’s nearly time for dinner.” He crossed the room to stand in front of the wavy haired blonde. “Let’s head to the dining hall and spread the good news, hm?”

“What? But, Al-” Francis already had a grip on Matthew’s wrist and was tugging him along quite firmly.

“I believe Arthur can deal with his little protege.”

And with that they were gone.

Arthur and Alfred stared after them for a few moments before Arthur commanded, “stand up.”

“Why?” Alfred was quite comfortable where he was now, thanks.

“This isn’t our room.” Arthur said, irritated.

“ _Our?_ ”

Arthur rolled his eyes and made for the door. “Yes, _our_. We’ll be rooming together from now, unfortunately.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's not shy about sharing.

***

Alfred let Arthur lead him through more hallways, not a word passed between them. Arthur’s room seemed a long ways away from Matthew’s (and Francis’) own room. After a few more turns than Alfred cared to remember they stopped in front of ‘403‘. Alfred wasn’t quite sure how the numbering systems for these rooms worked but it definitely wasn’t the actual amount of rooms. Or was it? Did the meeting rooms and such have numbers too?

Arthur had unlocked the door and moved into the room, glaring impatiently at Alfred as he stood staring at the plate bearing the numbers. Arthur’s loud throat clear brought Alfred out of his daze and he stepped hesitantly into the room.

Arthur’s room was sparsely decorated compared to Matthew and Francis’ room. Or, well, Francis’ side of their room.

The walls were the same beige as the hallways, bare of anything except a plain calendar. The calendar hung above a desk against the far wall placed between two beds. The lack of a window, no natural light or plants or anything to peek out at, made Alfred a bit claustrophobic. There was a stove in the corner for the colder months. Arthur crossed over to the desk and lit the large oil lantern sitting on it. With the added light Alfred could see the stacks of books and parchment scattered across the wooden surface. the low light now filling the room Alfred could see a chest of drawers against the left wall next to another door.

“This all yours?” Alfred asked, stepping further inside.

“Well it _was_.”

“Oh.” _Right_.

Alfred was distracted with taking in the room, a room that was partially his ( _his!_ ) he hadn’t noticed Arthur staring at him again. Alfred met curious green eyes with a light blush the he’d been so enraptured.

“Do you not have a room of your own?” Arthur asked.

“Not exactly.” Alfred shrugged. “Not like this, anyway.”

Arthur’s demeanor was still stiff and unwelcoming but Alfred could tell he was curious. “What, you wanna know 'bout this ol’ _street rat._ ”

Arthur shifted a bit, biting his lip. “I don’t mean to pry. Especially seeing as how we’ve just met but...I’ve always been fairly curious from the bits and pieces Matthew’s told me.”

“Why didn’t you ask him then?”

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “That would be rude.” He continued, “if he wanted me to know he would have told me.”

“Oh, so you don’t mind asking _me?_ ”

A snort. “I don’t much care about upsetting you.” He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. “But I suppose they are also steps in getting to know you.”

Alfred hummed and rocked on his feet, wishing he knew where to sit. Arthur inclined his head toward the bed on the right. “That one’s yours.” Alfred gratefully flopped onto it, wrapping the plush comforter about his frame.

“Well, go ahead and ask whatever.” He said from his cocoon.

Alfred heard Arthur sit down on his own bed. He wiggled frantically until he was facing Arthur.

The other man looked unamused, green staring down blue.

“You don’t really have a...house, do you?” Arthur asked suddenly and Alfred stilled, finally finding a suitable position.

“No, not really.” Alfred said matter-of-factly. “Any place I can find is good enough for me.”

He heard Arthur shift uncomfortably. “I see...” Alfred suppressed the urge to laugh. It wasn’t like he was sensitive about this stuff. A few beats of silence passed between them. “And you’re the same age as Matthew, correct?”

“Yup, both 19, but he’s older by 13 minutes.” Alfred sounded like he was pouting.

Arthur seemed to relax a bit. “Is that so.”

“How old are you?” Alfred asked. Surely Arthur didn’t think he wasn’t free of his own interrogation.

“23.” Alfred looked up to see Arthur’s cheeks dusted pink.

“What are you getting embarrassed about?” He laughed.

“I’m not!”

Alfred smiled at the ceiling. Maybe he could live with this.

“What...happened to...ah.” Arthur seemed to be having trouble finding the words.

“You wanna know about the folks?” Alfred asked, sitting up, keeping the comforter wrapped around himself.

Arthur gave a tentative nod. Alfred hummed. “Not much to tell, really. Mom and Dad both got hit by the epidemic 5 years ago.” That was a story Arthur had heard often.

“I’m sorry.” 

Alfred’s expression softened at that and he shrugged. “Yeah, I miss ‘em sometimes but there’s no sense dwelling on it.” He rocked a bit, resisted the urge to flop back down onto the mattress. Arthur remained silent until Alfred cleared his throat and looked curiously at him.

“Well?” Alfred urged.

“Well what?”

The look Alfred gave him seemed to be all the hint Arthur needed. “Ah, right.” He sighed. “My Mum still lives in the Isles but my father passed around 11 years ago.”

“The war?” Alfred asked.

Arthur nodded. “Though his loss was harder for Mum than me.” As soon as the words left his mouth Arthur snapped it shut. That wasn’t information he’d agreed to divulge.

“Oh really?” Alfred asked, curiosity obviously piqued.

“Yes.” Arthur said plainly. Alfred drew his knees to his chest, messing with a loose thread of fabric on his comforter.

“Mattie had already been living here with Francis for a month before Mom and Dad died.” Alfred continued with his story unprovoked. “I lived with Yao for about two years before I fell into my current, _scandalous_ life of crime.” He said dramatically.

“Yao?” Arthur asked, ignoring the last part of that sentence. “The restaurant owner?” Alfred nodded.

“Yeah, he was happy to take me in bein’ a friend of the family.” Alfred said fondly. “Plus, one of his kids, Kiku, was my best friend. It was pretty cool getting to live with him! It was like we were brothers!”

Recognition sparked in Arthur’s eyes. “Honda?”

“Yeah, figured you’d know him. Half a year livin’ with him and he comes here and leaves me just like Mattie.” Alfred was pouting again, the latter part of his sentence mumbled. “All of Yao’s other kids worked in the restaurant.” Alfred sighed. “I tried to do my part too but I wasn’t very good at anything. Dumped a couple plates all over a few customers.” Alfred gave a weak smile. “I didn’t like feeling like a mooch so I just...left.”

Arthur seemed to be processing all the information that was dumped onto him.

“Sorry.” Alfred said quietly. “Guess that’s more than you wanted to know.” Whatever daze the other man had been in the words seemed to knock him out of it.

Arthur shook his head. “No, no, it’s fine.” He assured. “I’m just...surprised. And a bit taken aback at how willingly you’re sharing with a stranger.”

Alfred seemed to consider something. “Well, if we’re gonna be working together I don’t see why I shouldn’t share.”

Well, that made sense. Arthur sighed. “I suppose you’re right.” Arthur bit his lip and something seemed to occur to him. “If you’ve had someplace to go this whole time, why didn’t you go back?”

Alfred made a face. “Yao’s got enough kids to look after.”

“Why not get another job?” And Arthur bit his tongue because he knew just how hard it was to find a job in _Afron_ of all places. “Never mind.” Arthur took another breath before continuing. “Why not get help from your brother?”

“I’m not gonna mooch off anyone! Especially not Mattie!” Alfred nearly shouted.

“Getting help if you need it isn’t mooching, you idiot.” Arthur said.

“Yeah, well, it’s not very heroic either.”

“Oh, and stealing is?” The sneer directed at him had Alfred gritting his teeth to keep from yelling.

“At least I have to work for what I get!” That statement gave Arthur pause.

“What?”

Quivering arms told Arthur Alfred was doing his best to hold his anger in.

“I _know_ it’s not honest work. _I know that_. But I still have to work hard for what I get.” Alfred hung his head.

Arthur seemed to be having trouble wrapping his mind around Alfred’s ridiculous logic. _He would rather spend his life out on the streets stealing than get help? All because he doesn’t want to burden anyone else?_ A sincere smile, however tiny crept onto Arthur’s face before evaporating.

“You’re a daft boy.”

Hard blue eyes turned a glare on him.

“I suppose if it’ll keep you off the streets I can try...harder than usual to make this work.” Alfred blinked in surprise. “If only to keep you from harassing innocent people.” He added quickly, followed by a long suffering sigh that Alfred thought was entirely unnecessary.

“Oh, I’m so thrilled.” Alfred rolled his eyes.

“Remember who you work for, brat.” Arthur smiled when he said this, though it didn’t reassure Alfred. At all.

“So, uh,” Alfred coughed, trying not to dwell on what Arthur could possibly be implying by that last statement. “Where’s the bathroom around here?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally settle for the day.

***

Alfred sighed in delight as he sunk down into the tub. Their particular wing of the building was blessed with personal bathrooms. It’s not that Alfred wasn’t used to communal baths, he used them quite frequently, but that was probably what added to the luxury of his bath time. Arthur had all kinds of fancy bath stuff Alfred hadn’t seen before. Salts, floating candles. Though he did make use of the bubble bath he’d found sitting in the basket in the corner with the other products.

Aside from that little basket of wonders the bathroom was just as plain as the rest of Arthur’s room. Not that he expected much from a bathroom anyway, but.

He’d been humming until Arthur shouted at him to _kindly shut up_. Alfred found that whatever melody was trying to escape him wasn’t going to be silenced. He snatched the wash cloth he’d draped over the side of the tub and wet it before lathering the bar of soap with it. His hums started again, just as loudly as he washed his face.

“Do you _mind?_ ” Arthur’s muffled shout came through the closed door.

“Do _you_ mind?” Alfred shouted back. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had a chance to relax like this!” From beyond the door Alfred could hear Arthur stutter before falling silent. Alfred smiled at the cloth. “You don’t strike me as the type to keep all these fancy things in the bathroom.”

Arthur sighed. “They’re from Francis.” Is all he says. _That_ made more sense.

As Alfred continued humming, washing, his mind drifted over his whole hectic day. It seemed so long but so fast. Time to sit around and do nothing seemed to cause all the events and realizations to press down on him. Suddenly he was _tired_. He wrung the wash cloth out and yawned, letting the cloth fall from his hands as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms.

“Ow!” He yelped. “Soap, there was still soap, soap in my eyes.” His whines prompted laughter from the other side of the door. “Shut up!”

After rinsing his eyes and watching the water swirl down the drain. “Hey, Arthur?” He called.

“What is it?”

“Where are the towels?” He asked sheepishly.

“Under the sink.”

Alfred crouched down and pulled the cabinet open, drawing out a fantastically fluffy towel. He dried his hair quickly and wrapped the towel around his waist before exiting.

Arthur turned from where he was seated at his desk at the sound of the doorknob turning. Green eyes widened and the blood seemed to rush to his cheeks at the sight of Alfred. “Where are your clothes?” He asked loudly.

Alfred blinked. “I thought you said you were gonna get a uniform for me or something?”

Arthur, still red faced, mouthed an _‘oh’_ before motioning toward the ensemble laid out on Alfred’s bed. “It’s a spare so it might be too big for you. We’ll have to head to the tailor’s and put an order in for you if that one doesn’t fit well enough.”

Alfred snatched it off the bed and gave Arthur a teasing look before moving to remove the towel at his waist. Arthur spluttered before a shout of, “what are you doing!?” had him up and out of his chair.

Alfred laughed before waltzing back into the bathroom. 

“Getting dressed.”

\----------------

Arthur sucked in a few calming breaths as the bathroom door clicked shut again. He turned his gaze back to the book he’d been looking over as Alfred bathed. With a sigh he closed it and slipped it into the bottom drawer of his desk. A moment later Alfred emerged from the bathroom now fully cloaked in The Guild’s uniform.

“It fits great!” He exclaimed, examining every thread and detail.

“It...” _doesn’t suit you_ , is what Arthur wanted to say. But in a strange way it _did_. He settles for “it looks fine” as Alfred flopped back onto his bed again with a yawn. “Don’t sleep in your clothes,” Arthur chided.

Alfred blinked slowly at him, already fighting sleep. “What else do I wear?”

Ah, right. “Well, even if your uniform fits it appears we’ll have pay the tailor a visit, anyway.”

Alfred pushed himself up and off the bed, stretching. “I’ll go see if I can borrow something from Mattie.”

Arthur turned back to his desk and a minute or so after Alfred had left the room he wondered quietly to himself, “Does he even know how to get back to Matthew’s room?”

\----------------

Alfred was gone for over and hour. It shouldn’t have taken that long. Unless he really had gotten lost. A sudden knock on his door made him jump.

Arthur sighed and stood up, hoping it was Alfred. He didn’t want the someone who was supposed to be under his watch wandering around like a lost child. “You don’t have to knock on your own door.” He said, before opening the door to reveal both Matthew and a disheveled Alfred standing in the hallway. “What took so long?” he asked.

Matthew smiled at him. “He got lost and like always found where the food was.” He poked the sleepy looking man standing beside him. “Anyway, he’s fed and got clothes now. Figured I should bring him back to you.”

Arthur’s lips threatened to twitch upwards. “If you wanted to keep him you are more than welcome.” Matthew laughed quietly at that.

“Nope, all yours.” He said. “I’ve got someone who is surprisingly more trouble to look after.” Matthew sighed but his expression was soft with fondness.

“I’ll take this one over the other one.” Arthur replied with a frown.

“I’m right here ya know.” Alfred said on a yawn.

Matthew gathered Alfred into an embrace and pressed the bundle of clothes he’d been holding into Alfred’s arms. “Goodnight, Al.” He sounded so relieved and happy and Alfred wanted to melt against his brother’s body. It’d been a long time since he’d felt so at peace. He lingered for a little longer than necessary in the hug but Matthew seemed just as happy to have him, squeezing a little tighter.

“Goodnight, Mattie.” He said finally, stepping away from Matthew and slipping past Arthur into the room.

Matthew seemed to remember that Arthur was there and his face flushed at being caught sharing such a moment with his twin.”Goodnight, Arthur.” He said hurriedly before scurrying back to his own room.

Arthur‘s brows furrowed. “...Goodnight, Matthew.” He said to the now empty hallway before quietly shutting the door. He scowled when he turned around to find Alfred’s uniform and the clothes he’d borrowed from Matthew discarded on the floor. Alfred was already curled up in bed, nestled quite comfortably beneath the sheets and comforter.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Arthur commanded.

Alfred opened his eyes halfway. “Sleeping.” He whined, rolling over.

“Why are your clean clothes on the floor?” Arthur snatched the articles of clothing up and deposited them on Alfred’s bed.

“Where else do you want me to put them?” Alfred asked, sitting up, glaring at Arthur with bleary eyes.

“In a drawer, maybe?”

“Those are yours.” Alfred answered, messing with the cuffs of his light blue, button-up night shirt.

Arthur paused. _Being considerate?_ He thought. “That’s--that’s quite alright. You’re welcome to use the dresser. There’s more than enough space.” He picked up Alfred’s uniform. “Things will just have to be rearranged.”

“Can we do it tomorrow?” Alfred asked, yawning again, lying back down without waiting for an answer. Arthur didn’t seem to have the heart to force him up and out of bed as Alfred’s breathing slowed and evened out as he dozed. His soft snores started as Arthur set about rearranging the drawers himself.

While Arthur was organizing his clothes he threw his own pajamas on. He would rather not have Alfred going through his things. The clothes Matthew had loaned to Alfred fit in one drawer by themselves but he’d need more space once they got more clothes for him. Arthur managed to squeeze all of his things into the top three drawers and left the bottom three for Alfred. Minutes later he heard Alfred shift and sigh, the sheets rustling with his movement, reminding him it would probably be wise to crawl into bed as well.

Standing and dusting his trousers off, Arthur quietly made his way back over to his desk. The light from the lantern glinted off of something on Alfred’s pillow and Arthur found he’d left his glasses lying next to his head. Arthur rolled his eyes at what a careless boy Alfred seemed to be as he plucked the spectacles off the pillow and placed them on his desk. He straightened the stacks of parchment and books a bit before shutting the lantern off. His bed creaked and sighed as Arthur climbed in and he winced, hoping Alfred wouldn’t stir. He barely twitched at the noise. Arthur settled in quickly himself once he was assured Alfred wouldn’t wake.

In the darkness of the room, Alfred’s snores a quiet constant, Arthur found it easier than he thought it would be for him to fall asleep to the unfamiliar sounds of someone else’s slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delving into Alfred and Arthur's first handful of months together.

***

Before Alfred was ready to do anything, Arthur had given him a large book about The Guild’s history. _You’re not allowed to do anything until you finish this book_ , He’d said. Alfred rolled his eyes in remembrance.

He wouldn’t admit that he was enjoying learning about such a large institution.

The Guild could be traced back a long way. A _long_ way. Chunks of its history are missing and no one can even remember its full name. Thus overtime it just became “The Guild”.

It was created after a long period of turmoil between the continents of the world as an over reaching mediator, an intervening force. The Guild could override any sentence of a criminal and put whoever they felt deserved the position at the head of a country. They tried as much as possible to stay out of those sorts of affairs, however. It was most known as the training grounds for magicians and mages for war and defense. As well as offering magically gifted people education.

The Circle was compromised of the elders, the ones who had the power of all the forces of The Guild. They were scattered across the other continents at the headquarters in those lands but came to the central HQ to meet at least twice a year. It took all the skill and knowledge and judgment one could muster to land a position. A perfect example of how sometimes your best just isn’t enough. The read of your Energy had a lot to do with it.

Alfred skimmed all the parts about Energy. It didn’t concern him, after all. He didn’t have any. All he knew was that it was what gave the magicians their power. It was aura like, dictating what types of magic and how much the user could expend before exhausting the supply in one go without rest.

“God, this is a long book.” Alfred groaned, head dropping against the tome. Arthur looked over at him from where he was reading something himself.

“Come now, you’re almost done.” Arthur encouraged, green eyes sliding back down to the yellowed pages held between his hands. Alfred only sighed loudly in response.

\----------------

As far as Alfred’s own Guild duties went Arthur was a slave driver.

Though he would be the first to admit that dropping into his own bed (his _own_ bed!) at the end of the day exhausted from work filled him with a contentment he hadn’t felt in a while.

Today they were organizing a section of the archives.

Which meant Alfred was incredibly bored.

It wasn’t as though Arthur was getting anything done either. He stopped to read over every book and scroll his hands brushed.

“Hey.” Alfred said absentmindedly. When Arthur jumped and his own voice answered him back Alfred blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment.

“What is it?” Arthur asked, eyes not leaving the words they were devouring.

“How’d you come to join The Guild anyway?” Arthur finally looked up but before he could utter a single syllable Alfred cut him off. “And don’t even try that ‘it’s none of you business’ stuff with me because it _so_ is.”

Arthur grunted gruffly and shut the large book he’d been poring over. “I was somewhat of a prodigy, if you must know.” Alfred snickered. “ _What?_ ” Arthur demanded, tossing Alfred a glare.

“That just seems so you.” Arthur seemed to take that as a compliment, cheeks reddening. “Mr. Stodgy Prodigy.” The blush dissipated quickly and Arthur scowled.

Alfred’s raucous laughter and Arthur’s shouts got them reprimanded and kicked out before finishing their job.

\----------------

Arthur was loathed to admit that since Alfred had been thrust into his life they’d been bickering, _snickering_ little school boys. He was also loathed to admit that while Alfred often distracted him he also really did help take much of the stress off his shoulders. He could send Alfred out to give messages or papers or whatever Arthur needed to do but hadn’t the time.

And while he was a fantastic little man servant for official duties Arthur’s personal studies didn’t seem to be a thing that was very high up on Alfred’s priorities. In their free time Arthur found himself dragged around town to shops or restaurants or even just around the grounds as Alfred prattled on about whatever was on his mind and Arthur, for whatever reason, always found himself pulled in all the same.

This weekend, however, he was determined to study.

Alfred seemed to have taken it as a challenge when Arthur had absently commented on how many all-nighters he’d pulled and how long he’d stayed up previously.

They’d crept into the archives at sunset, as the . Arthur had picked out a few scrolls and books on ancient Tirannandian magic. He hadn’t bothered to see what Alfred was going to “study” but noted it was a rather thick book.

After Arthur had set himself up at his desk and Alfred had flopped onto his bed it was mostly silent between them. Alfred had already lost whatever challenge he’d made up. He’d dropped off at around 3:20 that morning. A quick glance at the wall clock Alfred had picked out in town told Arthur it was 4:37 A.M. Arthur’s eyes drifted to the snoring lump of a man next to him, head pillowed by the book he’d been absorbed in. It looked rather uncomfortable. Arthur stretched his arms above his head before standing, stretching his legs as well.

Arthur crept quietly to Alfred’s bed. His arm shot out and quickly swiped the book from beneath Alfred’s head. Alfred made an unintelligible noise as he was rudely awakened, pushing himself up unsteadily with his hands. “Wh-what--what is it...?” He slurred sleepily, squinting his eyes as he looked about frantically.

A cheeky smile overtook Arthur’s face. “I guess I win already.” He said mockingly.

“Won what?” Alfred yawned, glasses askew on his face. Added with the confused blue eyes blinking up at him Arthur couldn’t resist a soft smile and shook his head.

“At least take off your glasses.” He scolded quietly. Alfred obeyed in his sleepy, docile state, setting them where they usually went on the edge of Arthur’s desk. Alfred yawned again and sluggishly pulled back the sheets and blanket so he could snuggle beneath them.

Arthur watched him for a moment before making sure Alfred hadn’t drooled on his innocent book. Now that he had it in his hand, though, he was more curious than before to know what it was about.

“Astronomy?” Arthur asked the book, surprised.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with it?” Alfred asked, giving Arthur a sidelong glance.

“Nothing it’s just...not what I expected.” Arthur placed the book on top of one of the piles on his desk. “You like this sort of thing?” Alfred nodded against his pillow at the question. though his eyes were closed his brows were furrowed and he was frowning in irritation. Arthur chuckled and without thinking pulled the covers a little higher up on Alfred. “Alright, goodnight, Alfred.”

Blue eyes creaked open at him and Alfred’s muffled words filtered through the blanket he’d tugged up to cover his mouth. “You didn’t win anything it’s...on hold.”

Arthur huffed but said nothing and waited for sleep to overtake Alfred once more.

_Astronomy, huh?_

\----------------

Five months after Arthur took Alfred on as his student it was time to start combat training.

There was a large quad in the center of the complex used for training. Targets lined a large section of the left wall and racks of weaponry were strewn about in all corners.

Alfred had learned that while magic users were capable of spells and and other abilities it depended on their Energy and how long it would be before it was depleted. So they wren’t totally dependent on their magic in battle they also trained in physical combat.

And if Alfred had thought Arthur was bad with all the errands and chores he pushed on him, out in the field he was _worse_.

He was currently pinned under the his mentor, one of Arthur’s knees digging into his ribs and a spear piercing the ground dangerously close to his head. “You’re not fast enough.” Arthur said, slowly lifting his knee from Alfred’s ribcage. The felled man drew a few sputtering breaths as the pressure was relieved and Arthur removed himself from Alfred’s person.

“Can,” Alfred wheezed, “can we stop for today?”

Arthur seemed to be considering the request as he looked Alfred up and down. “Alright, fine.” The brief look of relief on Alfred’s face disappeared as Arthur said, “Give me 15 laps around the entire field and then you’ll be done.”

Alfred moaned and his posture slumped as he stood. Arthur tossed the spear he’d been holding at Alfred where it embedded itself in the dirt near Alfred. “That isn’t running!” Arthur shouted.

Slave driver!

\----------------

While both were busy with their own duties Alfred and Matthew always made time to at least have one meal a day with each other.

Alfred was currently lying with his head down on the table they were sitting at. “I swear, Mattie, he’s trying to kill me.” Matthew gave his brother a comforting pat on the shoulder.

“I don’t know, I’ve heard people commenting how easy he goes on you.”

“Easy?!” Alfred exclaimed, shooting up from his deflated position. “He really is trying to kill me.” He moaned, the thump of his forehead meeting the table again caused a few heads to swivel their direction. “He’s gonna make me think that’s the worst he can throw at me and then he’s gonna take me down when I don’t expect it.”

Matthew laughed a little, hand still on his shoulder. “Alfred, if Arthur is going easy on you that means he likes you.”

“What?” Alfred craned his head to look up at his brother.

“Well, seeing as how he scared off all the other students he’s had on the first day I think it’s safe to say Arthur doesn’t mind having you around.”

Alfred sighed. “Well gee, _that_ certainly makes me feel better.”

“It should.” Matthew chuckled. “It takes a lot to warm Arthur up to someone.”

He didn’t lift his head but Alfred couldn’t help but smile at the thought. Part of him warmed at the prospect of Arthur maybe considering him a friend.

\----------------

The low light from the lantern he’d brought with him added a strange feel to the chamber that Arthur thought fit the mood quite nicely. He’d taken to stowing away in an out of the way room, dusty and smelling of mold from disuse. The scent of old books mingled in the stiff air and Arthur for some reason felt right at home.

And, most importantly, he could be alone.

Certainly he’d come to enjoy Alfred’s company, but at times the other man was a bit too much. There were also _things_ Arthur would prefer to keep in the dark. Arthur opened the flap on his satchel and pulled out a number of books and papers, setting them on the ground in front of him. It took his strength to heft the last of the large tomes from his satchel. It made a resounding _whump_ when he dropped it.

The cover was worn and blank, tattered and loose pages sticking out unevenly even while closed.  
Arthur had a bit of a... _healthy_ interest in the darker arts.

With Alfred around he hadn’t had many opportunities to pursue his usual studies in their room for fear of being discovered. Luckily for him it was much too easy to hide with no room mate. Now he had someone on constant vigil.

He turned his lantern up and flipped to the last page he’d marked. Arthur sifted through the papers he’d brought with him, seeking out his notes and translation guide. Though they were helpful he was still having a difficult time trekking through the various paragraphs and diagrams.  
He shifted, rolled his shoulders and wished for some sort of seating in his barren stow away room. Even without proper seating Arthur quickly became absorbed in decoding the ancient rituals and spells locked away in the lost language. He’d brought a few items to test on, still tucked safely away in the pockets of his satchel.

The minutes passed and so absorbed was Arthur he wasn’t aware he’d been followed. When the door banged open and Alfred flounced through Arthur froze up, holding a vial of goat’s blood, symbols traced out in it and speckling Arthur’s hand and cuffs, emerald met suddenly wary sapphire.

The scent of copper was suddenly weighing so heavily on his senses Arthur felt as though he couldn’t breathe.

“I was wondering where you’re always sneaking off to.” Alfred finally breaks the quiet that had fallen over them like a heavy blanket of snow.

Arthur swallowed thickly. He couldn’t seem to form any words.

“Arthur, what is this?” And Arthur winces at his quiet, tense tone.

Arthur was reluctant to admit to himself that he wasn’t worried about Alfred ratting him out, but Alfred’s opinion of him were he to ever discover Arthur.

Now that he was faced with that very scenario Arthur’s chest constricted at the way Alfred was looking at him, blue eyes filled with morbid curiosity and trepidation as they roved over the papers and books and the blood.

“Alfred, i-it’s just--” What was it exactly? How could he explain this away?

“I’ll just...leave you to it, I guess.” The door clicks shut quietly before Arthur can even attempt to remedy the situation.

All his interest for the day flickered out and Arthur lowered quietly to the floor.

Alfred’s disapproval _hurt_. So much more than he’d anticipated.

Why?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tail end of Arthur and Alfred's first year. And perhaps the soft beginnings of something more for them both.

***

Arthur had injured Alfred during one of their training sessions. Alfred had been showing wonderful improvement and he’d forgotten to control himself. A dagger had just barely missed taking Alfred’s left eye, grazing him fairly deeply on the cheek as he somehow managed to dodge. Alfred gasped in surprise at the contact, losing his balance and falling to the ground, one hand flying up to his bleeding wound. The rest of Arthur’s daggers clattered noisily to the hardened earth as he came back to himself with a start, quickly dropping to the ground beside Alfred.

Whenever his fingers strayed to close to the cut Alfred winced, drawing his hand away, examining the blood on his fingers. “I’m so sorry, Alfred. Let me see it, turn this way. Are you alright?” Arthur grabbed both sides of Alfred’s face to examine the gash closer. Alfred quickly pushed him away, minding his still bloodied fingertips.

“It just stings a little.” Alfred said, keeping Arthur at bay with an outstretched arm. “Relax.”

Arthur shook his head, still panicky. “I could have gouged your eye out!” He nearly shouted. His heart was hammering wildly against his ribcage. He _could_ have. He could have been responsible for Alfred losing an eye.

“But you didn’t. It’s fine.”

“It’s _not_.” Arthur stressed, running a hand through already wild sandy blonde hair.

“ _Arthur_.” Alfred said sternly, arresting Arthur’s attention. “Please relax.”

Arthur sucked in a few breaths to calm himself. It had little effect. “Here,” he tried again, taking Alfred’s face in his hands once more. “Let me heal it.”

Alfred batted his hands away again. “It’s _fine_ , Arthur. I’ll just clean it out and put a bandage on it.” He stood and dusted his pants off before offering a hand down to Arthur, who tentatively grasped it.

“It wouldn’t take that much for me to heal it.” Arthur insisted.

“No way!” Alfred shook his head vehemently in the negative. “Do you know how long I got on without magic? And the few times Mattie used it on me it felt really, really weird.” Alfred looked him straight in the face and smiled. “And I’d prefer if you didn’t waste any Energy on a little scrape like this.” And then Alfred _winked_.

Something sparked in Arthur and his face warmed as he jerked his hand from Alfred’s. “Well I’d--I’d prefer if you’d let me.” Arthur averted his eyes, willing whatever it was that was making his face so hot to stop. “I don’t need everyone thinking I’m so unskilled a teacher that you got injured.” His eyes flitted about, unwilling to look at Alfred until he was sure his cheeks weren’t glowing. “Or more importantly, I don’t want everyone thinking I have such a useless student.”

Alfred rolled his eyes and planted his hands on his hips before turning to walk away. “So does this mean we’re done for today?”

Arthur watched Alfred’s retreating back before falling into step behind him. “Yes, I should say we are.”

\----------------

After Alfred’s wound had been dressed and he’d assured Arthur further that it was nothing to worry about, it was fine, don’t look so guilty, no I won’t let you heal it, they’d retired to their room. His face was still a bit tender, so Alfred avoided poking at the bothersome bandage too much.

Arthur had turned to busying himself with his books and papers as usual, leaving Alfred to lie on his bed. “Hey, Arthur,” now seemed like as good a time as any to bring up something he’d been wondering about. Arthur makes a noise that Alfred has learned is a signal for him to keep talking. “I’ve been here for almost a year now so how come I haven’t seen Kiku at all?”

Alfred heard Arthur’s pen roll on the desk where he set it down. “Ah, that’s right.”Arthur hummed thoughtfully. “He and his mentor Sadiq went back to his home country of Terratea to work at the branch there for a few months.”

“S’at so?” Alfred mumbled, sinking further against the pillow he was propped up on.

Arthur shifted. “I can’t really say when he’ll be back.” A sigh.

“It’s fine.” Though Alfred continued to pout. He could pout about his best friend being in another country if he wanted to!

“Why don’t we go get something to eat?” Arthur said suddenly, finally getting Alfred to look at him.

“I don’t really feel like it.” The incredulous look Arthur was giving him made him laugh. “I _mean_ I don’t feel like getting up.”

“Well, I’m going anyway. So if you change your mind...” Alfred waved a hand, motioning Arthur out the door.

Arthur huffed and the door clicked shut behind him.

Alfred spent the time Arthur was gone wishing he had gone. But he really didn’t want to move. He was a little hesitant to chew with his cut. When the door opened an hour or so later he doesn’t bother looking up.

Until a small bowl was nearly dropped on his face. “What’s that?” He asked, opening his hands in waiting.

Arthur doesn’t answer him and once he’s rid himself of the bowl he takes a seat at his desk. Alfred eyed him curiously, noting his ears looked a bit red, but sits up all the way to see whatever it was Arthur had brought him. The spoon clinked noisily against the bowl as it was jostled and Alfred’s smile widened in delight.

“Apple pie!” He exclaimed, wincing as his smile caused his cut some discomfort. “And vanilla ice cream.” Alfred smiled against the spoon he’d pressed against his lips. He liked Arthur’s gruff kindness. Liked the way he got flustered whenever he was caught being so.

He liked Arthur.

“What are you staring at?” Arthur’s snap chased Alfred’s thoughts away and he felt his own face warm. Of course he liked Arthur! They were friends! But the fact that they were friends wasn’t a realization. That felt like one. Or at least, Alfred _thought_ it felt like one. He shook his head and found Arthur giving him a strange look which only succeeded in heating his face further.

Alfred easily decided to tuck into his dessert and not think more about confusing things.

\----------------

“I haven’t seen Francis lately.” Alfred told his brother one day. Matthew sighed.

“He’s been busy.” And then a mumbled, “with what, I don’t know.”

“Arthur’s been a little more distant recently, too.” Alfred said absently, leaning back in the grass. The two had taken to lounging in a secluded corner of the training field on their off time. It was early fall and just warm enough, just chilly enough. Occasional scattered leaves lay in the slowly browning grass. “I guess it’s higher-up stuff, huh?”

“Looks that way.” Matthew sighed.

“Hey,” Alfred nudged Matthew in the side.“Does Francis bein’ busy mean you two haven’t been going on as many _dates?_ ” 

Matthew’s face erupted in crimson and it was terribly hard for him to resist smacking that look off Alfred’s teasing face. “They’re not dates!”

“I’m pretty sure they _are_ ,” Alfred teased further, leaning closer to Matthew. “When aren’t you two out to dinner? By the pier? Walks on the beach?” Alfred clasped his hands together and heaved a dreamy sigh.

“Shut up! Those things aren’t automatically _dates_.” Matthew swatted at his brother who didn’t bothering fighting back. “And don’t mention dinner, you and Arthur go all the time!”

“Not to the places you two go.” Alfred replied with a smile. “Atmosphere, Mattie.”

“Like you would know anything about any of that.” Matthew snorted, still trying to will the fire licking behind his cheeks away.

Alfred’s teasing expression turned to a pout at the implications of that. He’d had girlfriends before. Not anything long term, though. Or really anything that meant anything to him. Plus, even if there were anyone he really liked, female or otherwise, being a street rat wasn’t the most enticing draw on the _what do you do for a living?_ question on a dating application.

Alfred had zoned out as Matthew had started in on some new ability he was working to master. Matthew’s prowess lay in healing magic but he was also quite talented with water based spells. Thought he wasn’t one to admit it freely Alfred was proud of Matthew. He was talented enough to have been plucked from their home and whisked away to The Guild after all. _And pretty enough_ , Alfred thought playfully.

He frowned unconsciously, chewing the insides of his cheeks. The fact that he was here now didn’t ease Alfred’s worry. While The Guild held most of the power wherever it’s branches reached they tried not to get too involved unless necessary. What it really existed for was defense. If you were lucky (or unlucky) enough to be so skilled at magic that they took notice you were snatched up, willingly at least, and trained. There haven’t been any major wars in 12 years, which many small towns and cities scattered across the countries were still recovering from, there’s always that possibility lingering.

“Are you even listening?” Matthew asked him, sounding just a bit irritated.

“Nope.” Alfred smiled.

\----------------

“Where are we going?” Alfred asked, following Arthur as they weaved like a snake through the mid-day throngs of people in the market place.

“Unfinished business.” Is all Arthur said every time he asked. Alfred sighed in defeat and let Arthur lead him to wherever it was they were going.

Wait, Alfred thought. He recognized this area. The crowd was thinning out only because so many people were packed into a building and even more off the side, a large multicolored awning stretching over a set up of tables and chairs. Dark haired servers flitted about the noisy clusters, carrying drinks and platters of steaming meals.

“Arthur, wait, I-” He hadn’t planned on ever coming back here. Not out of bitterness or terror but shame in facing his surrogate family again. When he left he just _left_. Left behind his meager coins and marks and was gone.

“ _Your_ unfinished business, Alfred.” Arthur stated, poking him roughly in the chest. “I believe you’ve been hiding for long enough.”

Alfred shifted his gaze guiltily to the propped open door.

“Come,” Arthur took the lead again. “It’s time for lunch, anyway.”

Alfred followed Arthur into the stuffy restaurant, the heat and steam and admittedly tantalizing aromas of what many in Afron considered “exotic” foods accosted them even before they crossed the threshold.

“ _Ni hao!_ ” Yao’s familiar voice greeted them both at the door. The bright reds and yellows of his usual gard just as welcoming. His friendly smile changed quickly to surprise at the blondes now standing in the doorway. Alfred kept his eyes to the side, nervously rubbing up and down left arm. Arthur frowned and tugged painfully at Alfred’s ever present cowlick.

Alfred whined in pain and pushed Arthur away, finally lifting his gaze to meet Yao’s still wide eyes. The tension in his muscles eased when the dark haired man smiled. “Alfred! It’s been quite a while, aru.” 

Alfred managed a laugh. “Yeah, a while.” He shifted uncomfortably as Yao’s brown eyes undoubtedly took in every little detail of his uniform. The guilded chains the carefully stitched golden seams.

“This certainly isn’t what I expected at all.” The man’s voice was pleased and Alfred smiled weakly up at his former caretaker. “Table for two, then?” Yao swept up two menus from a nearby table and motioned for Arthur and Alfred to follow. They swam through cramped aisles out the side door and were ushered to a table in the corner at the very edge of the awning’s reach. “I have to go take care of things in the kitchen but I’ll send Yong Soo over, aru.”

Before turning to leave Yao patted Alfred’s head before wandering off back into the main restaurant. Alfred quickly snapped up a menu to hide behind. Curiously, he peeked over the edge of the paper at Arthur, the other man holding the other menu with one hand, scanning it with disinterest. Until green eyes slid up to meet him and the barest hints of a smile tugged at Arthur’s lips. Alfred ducked back behind the menu, a steady red bleaching his cheeks. 

Before he could ponder on why he was so embarrassed Alfred was nearly knocked out of his chair as he was pounced on from the side. The chair itself rocked on it’s two right legs before the offender released him. “It really is Alfred!” The black haired man said with a laugh. A stray curl bounced and swayed as if it had a mind of its own. “What’s with the uniform? Are you really part of The Guild now?” There was another laugh and the new arrival flung his arms around Alfred’s shoulders once more.

Alfred pushed Yong Soo away, fully aware of the people staring at them. “It’s good to see you, too.”

“I can’t believe this is what you’ve been up to!” Yong Soo continued enthusiastically. “You just up and left one day and then here you are wearing that thing!”

Alfred colored again, looking out of the corner of his eyes at Arthur. He coughed. “Shouldn’t you be taking our orders?” Alfred was used to Yong Soo’s enthusiasm. It rivaled his own. But _Arthur_ was there and this just wouldn’t do at all. Plus, he didn’t want to be responsible for even more angry customers and not even be _working_ there anymore.

“Right, right! Save that for later.” Yong Soo pulled out a small scrap of paper and an old quill, suddenly all business. “I’ll just go ahead and order for you, Alfred. You never wanted anything else, anyway.”

Alfred smiled at that. He had an old favorite and Yao was all to accommodating to him when he asked. “How about you, Brows?” He pointed the quill at Arthur.

Arthur frowned in response and Alfred had to bite his lip to stop his laughter. It was easy enough for him to look past what was arguably Arthur’s most distinguishing feature, it always amused him when others took notice.

“Whatever it is he’s having, I suppose.” Arthur said, taking Alfred’s menu and his own, tapping them against the table before handing them to Yong Soo.

“Gotcha!” The black haired man winked and whisked himself away back into the restaurant. “I’ll have Mei bring it out.”

Alfred sighed and slumped in his chair. He was starting to understand why he was so embarrassed. Arthur meeting the family, so to speak.

“This must have been...hectic.” Arthur said after a few moments of silence between them.

Alfred smiled and moved to cradle his face in his hands, lifting his elbows onto the table before Arthur silently reprimanded him with a _look._ He sighed and lowered his arms back to his lap. “Yeah, it was. But it was fun.” He switched to drumming his fingers on the table.

“What exactly did I order?” Arthur finally asked, eyeing the other tables.

“Chow mein!” Alfred said excitedly. “Well I mean it’s more specific than that but I never really bothered with more than what I needed to.”

“You don’t know the name of what appears to be your favorite dish?” Arthur asked, unamused.

“I never had to bother.” Alfred pouted.

As if on cue a young girl in pink with long, almost black, brown hair adorned with flowers approached their table, a tray held in her hands. Alfred brightened at her appearance, the girl matching his expression with one of her own as she sidled up next to Alfred and Arthur’s table. The tray clattered as she set it down to lean down to Alfred’s level and peck his cheek.

Alfred’s smile widened as Arthur’s frown twitched. “So good to see you, Alfred!” She chimed. “I was wondering what happened to you.”

“Nothing interesting til a year ago.” Alfred answered, stretching his legs under the table, invading Arthur’s leg space. The other quickly kicked him back over to his own side. Alfred smirked and head straight for Arthur’s shins, all while continuing to talk with Mei. “How have things been for everyone here?”

Arthur was sporting a similar look and it quickly turned into a battlefield under the table. Mei took notice, eyes surprised, before a small smile graced her features. “It’s been busy like usual.” She replied, looking over her shoulder at the rest of her siblings flitting about. “But, your food will get cold if we spend all this time chatting. There’s plenty of time for that later.” She went back to the tray and pushed the two still steaming plates in front of Alfred and Arthur. “Enjoy!” Mei placed a few small bowls of some assortment of sauces on the table and made her exit.

Arthur eyed the plate of noodles and vegetables and meat in front of him. Alfred had already started in on his own, contented noises coming from his side of the table.

Mei came back briefly with two cups of tea but Alfred and Arthur barely noticed, Alfred pestering Arthur about whatever it was that was keeping him busy and _you’ve been ignoring me lately_ and still kicking at each other beneath the table.

Alfred wanted to stay after they finished their meal and speak with everyone but the restaurant was still busy and it would be a few hours before closing time.

\----------------

It had finally snowed. It hadn’t snowed at all last winter. The fall was wet and dreary but then winter really felt like it was there! Big fat, white flakes were still falling from the sky to join the already heavy pillow of snow on the ground. It was rather hard to train in the field now but it was perfect for winter play. The Guild uniform was fairly heavy all on its own but Alfred had two shirts on under it as well as two heavy jackets on top.

Arthur had asked why he even wanted to go outside if he needed to be so bundled up. Plus it was already dark. While Alfred would admit he could hardly move his arms in it that didn’t mean he didn’t like snow.

Just not the cold.

Arthur had huffed and grumbled but agreed to go out to the training field with him. They did little more than wander around the sparkling scene until Alfred finally managed to make a snowball and threw it at Arthur’s head from behind.

The other man stumbled with a curse before he stooped down and crafted a snowball for himself.

“Wait, Arthur!” Alfred flailed his arms as best he could, trying to find some way to defend himself from whatever onslaught. Arthur turned to him and, with a grin flung the snowball right into Alfred’s face. He sputtered and lost his balance, again flailing his arms like a flightless bird before falling on his back into the snow.

“Help mee--. Arthur...” He whined, trying to reach out to the other man.

Arthur laughed. “Serves you right. I should just leave you here to freeze.”

“You can’t do that!” Alfred shouted, the stark white landscape making his indignant shouts seem much louder.

“I’ll see you when the snow melts, Alfred.” Arthur turned and began to walk away, snow crunching under his feet.

“Arthur, come help me! You jerk!”

The crunch of snow came closer again and Arthur was leaning over him. “You’re the jerk who hit me first.”

“Help me up!” He whined again.

Arthur sighed and took both of Alfred’s gloved hands into his own. With a grunt Alfred found himself on his feet again. “My clothes are all wet now.” He moaned, shivering now. “You’re so mean, Arthur.”

When they had made it back to their room and Alfred had stripped himself down to his last layer they found they were running low on firewood for the stove.

“Is it gonna light?” Alfred asked, crouching next to Arthur who was poking at the few measly sticks that were in it.

“I don’t think so.” He sighed, tossing the stick in his hand onto the pile. “We’ll have to get more tomorrow but for now we should probably just try to go to bed.”

Alfred whined. “Why is the heating still broke for this wing?”

The heating was supplied by underfloor channels. The furnace that supplied it for their wing had broken the week before. Though it was always shoddy for them.

Both retreated to their bed quickly enough, swadling themselves in their sheets. Alfred was having trouble finding comfort in the cold. After an hour of tossing and turning Arthur had had just about enough.

“Settle down!” Arthur hissed from his bed.

“I-it’s cold!” Alfred said, teeth chattering while he trembled.

“There’s not really anything to be done for that.” Arthur snapped. “Go to sleep.”

“But I can’t.” Alfred whined.

Arthur sighed roughly, the sound muffled by his pillow. “What do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know!” Alfred shouted, voice nasal with the whining tone he’d taken on.

“Would you shut up?” Arthur shouted back, throwing his own blanket off himself. “Unless you have any suggestion on how I could possibly fix that, be quiet and _go to bed_.”

“W-well...” Alfred trailed off, cheeks flushing. He knew what he and Matthew did whenever it was cold but how could he ask Arthur to do that. Even _after_ all this time. Which honestly didn’t seem that long. “Can we...um.”

“Stop stalling, what do you want?” 

“Do you think we could sleep--” A pause. Alfred bit his lip, Arthur glared at him from across the room, “together?”

Arthur sat up after a moment as Alfred steadily turned redder. There was logic in that, true. Thinking about it, however...Arthur’s own blood surged to life, rushing to his cheeks.

“I could try to conjure up a fi--”

“No!” Alfred shouted quickly. The last time Arthur tried any sort of fire magic Alfred had walked away with his eyebrows seared off.

But Arthur was trembling too. It _was_ rather cold. It was still snowing as well.

With a sigh and a trembling hand raked through his hair Arthur conceded and beckoned Alfred over to his bed. “Only until we get more firewood.”

Alfred wrapped his own blanket around himself and slipped out of bed, stepping quietly over to Arthur’s.

“Well?” Arthur asked, moving to the other side as Alfred stood timidly over him.

“Okay, okay.” Alfred shuffled under the covers and draped his own on top.

Neither bed was really supposed to accommodate two people but that was really what they needed for a cold night. Alfred and Arthur were both rigid, cheeks still burning, neither really having anything to say but it was already much warmer with both of them.

The tense air in the room seeped away as both men drowsed, Alfred shifting closer to the source of warmth next to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred gets his first actual assignment with Arthur, and Arthur has a bit of a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilly is Liech, of course. And there's more exposition and explanations to come, promise.

***

Alfred blinked his eyes open sluggishly, immediately clenching them shut again before pressing closer to the pleasant warmth at his side.

A warmth that grunted at him.

Alfred opened his eyes again in confusion, prodding at whatever he was lying next to. Another grunt and a sleepy sounding _stop_ gave him pause. He lifted himself up slightly only to look down on Arthur, a small crease in his brow even in sleep. Alfred stared down at the other for a minute or so before deciding he should still be sleeping, too, and nestled back down beside Arthur, barely giving the action any thought.

Sleep took him easily.

Arthur woke as Alfred was snatched by sleep once more. He sat up unthinkingly, Alfred still clinging loosely to the fabric of his sleeve. Alfred’s hand dropped and he shivered at the sudden intrusion of cold air and the loss of Arthur’s heat. Arthur trembled as well and sank slowly back down into the mattress, pulling the two comforters and the sheets higher over the two of them. Arthur closed his eyes as he thought going back to sleep sounded like a good idea for once. Normally he was up and about when he first opened his eyes but the warmth of his bed (and Alfred) was all too inviting.

He allowed Alfred to inch closer as he resituated himself and drifted back off to join Alfred in slumber.

\----------------

“Those two are late.” Matthew sighed. It was like his brother to occasionally be late, but never Arthur.

“Yes, they are indeed.” Francis hummed. “Shall we go retrieve them?”

Matthew sighed again. “If we want to be on time for the actual meeting, yes.”

The two were currently waiting in front of the dining hall for Alfred and Arthur to arrive. The Circle had called for the four of them, had something to assign to them no doubt. According to Francis Arthur and he knew about it a few months in advance. Though both of them were very vague with any details.

Walking all the way to Alfred and Arthur’s room wasn’t really making Matthew any less anxious but hopefully having the other two around would help.

“Calm yourself, Matthew.” Francis easily took notice Matthew’s mood as the headed . “If all goes well we’ll be headed to a few of the cities I said I wanted to show you.”

 _We’re going to be traveling?_ Is the first thought that flits through Matthew’s mind. He hadn’t ever actually been out of Afron before. Though through his talks with Francis he found a wanderlust growing within him.

“Really?”

“ _Oui!_ And so many of the fine restaurants there are. And the vineyard in Mercarcia, oh, Matthew.”

“Is this really an assignment?” Matthew asked with a smile.

“Just because we are on an ordered assignment does not mean no time to stop and enjoy the sights. A trip is a trip, Matthew!” Francis twirled a piece of hair about his finger innocently as Matthew shook his head at him.

“I suppose so.”

“Yes, I’m definitely right.” Francis chimed.

During the rest of the walk to Alfred and Arthur’s wing Francis happily chattered about the other sights and places that he would be able to show Matthew while Matthew only half listened. He was already inwardly worrying about making stops when they were on a _mission._ And they hadn’t even officially been assigned anything yet. He sighed quietly as they made the turn into the hallway they needed.

Francis pressed ahead and retrieved a ring of keys from his pocket.

“Couldn’t we just knock?” Matthew asked, coming to a stop beside Francis.

“I think of it as coming to pick them up.” He was whistling a soft tune. “Being late is just as rude.”

“Where did you even get all those keys?” Matthew asked, eyebrow raised.

“All were given willingly I assure you. Even that old stodge.” He inclined his head toward the room. “Someone’s got to drag him back when he drinks too much. Check on him, too.”

“I’m pretty sure this isn’t what he had in mind.”

Francis pretended not to hear him and slowly pushed the door open. “We came to get them, remember?”

Matthew followed Francis guiltily into the room. _Why’s it so cold in here?_ He didn’t see either of them immediately. _Are they still sleeping?_ His brief search is interrupted by Francis’ amused Oh.

“What?”

“Ah, such a shame to wake them.”

Matthew moved closer to Francis standing over Arthur’s bed, curiosity over riding thoughts of _we shouldn’t be in here._

Oh.

They were still asleep. Both Alfred and Arthur were curled up in Arthur’s bed. Alfred was on his side, face pressed into the side of Arthur’s head, the man’s sandy blonde hair covering most of his features. It looked like it should have been hard to breathe. Arthur was on his back, mouth open and one arm pinned beneath Alfred, loosely holding the comforter over him. Their legs were twined beneath the covers, Arthur’s left leg trapped between both of Alfred’s.

“Not exactly what I expected to find.” Francis mused, stroking the fuzz on his chin.

“Me either...” Matthew whispered mostly to himself.

“It really _is_ a shame to wake them. But, unfortunately, we have places to be.” With a swift swipe Francis yanked both blankets off the bed. “It’s time to wake up, you two!” He sing songed. Alfred pressed further against Arthur with a grumble as Arthur pried his eyes open, hand going instinctively to his mouth to wipe at non-existent drool. He blinked a few times, sleep clouded eyes not really registering the two new additions to the room. Alfred’s weight was still a comforting pressure against his left side, but Francis and Matthew were standing in their room and-

_Oh shit._

“What time is it?” Arthur shot up, yanking his arm from where it’d been pinned under Alfred, leaving him to drop to the mattress. “What are you both doing in here?!” He turned his gaze accusingly on Francis and Matthew.

“Coming to get you, of course.” Francis answered smoothly. “What are _you both_ doing in _there?_ ”

Confusion bled into Arthur’s face until Alfred finally sat up, rubbing clumsily at his face, the right side of his hair a tangled mess. Arthur’s eyes widened and his face reddened to the tips of his ears.

“It was cold!” Arthur shouted, putting distance between he and Alfred. “We were out of firewood.”

“It’s still cold,” Alfred shuddered, trying to press back into the warmth still left in the mattress.

“Looks like you’re gonna have to deal, Al.” Matthew sighed. “We’re gonna be late for our meeting.”

“We still need to bathe.” Arthur said gruffly. He snatched one of the comforters and tossed it back onto the bed which Alfred immediately cocooned himself in. “We won’t be long.”

“Alfred not taking forever in the bath? I’d like to see that.”

Alfred was too busy with the other blanket Francis had thankfully given him.

When Arthur stepped out of the bathroom barely fifteen minutes later, hair still damp and fully clothed in his uniform, he found Alfred had dozed off again and Francis and Matthew were sitting on his bed, chatting aimlessly.

Matthew spotted him and gently shook Alfred awake. Alfred moaned at being woken again but sat up nonetheless with a yawn. “Okay, I’m goin’.”

Alfred slipped out of bed and stopped to pick up his own uniform before slipping into the still steaming bathroom.

\----------------

Arthur and Matthew had pestered Alfred enough while he was bathing that they all managed not to be late. On the way to the meeting hall Francis showed unnecessary compassion toward Alfred.

“So terribly sorry, Alfred.” He lamented, hanging onto Alfred’s shoulder. “One must take the time to truly luxuriate in the bath.”

Violet and green eyes rolled in sync.

“I would have settled for like 5 more minutes,” Alfred pouted.

“It can’t be helped now.” 

A _hmph_ and the conversation died. “So what is this about anyway?” Alfred asked, a few long strides bringing him to Arthur’s side. “You’ve been real quiet with details.”

“You’ll find out when we get there.”

“I’m curious too.” Matthew admitted.

“When we get there.” Arthur repeated, eye twitching in annoyance. Alfred hadn’t stopped pestering him about it for months. Or why Arthur was suddenly so scarce, at any rate.

They found themselves in front of the large doors as Alfred’s whining threatened to increase.

Arthur pushed them open without hesitation and the four were met with the familiar face of Lance and a petite blonde girl with a blue ribbon in her hair.

“Right on schedule.” Lance greeted the group, stood from his throne-like chair. “Francis, Arthur.” He nodded at the them as he said their names, Francis and Arthur returning the gesture. “It’s been a while, Matthew.”

“Sir.” Matthew said with a polite dip of his head, curl bouncing with the motion.

“And Alfred,” The man turned to Alfred. “Sorry I haven’t had time to greet you after so long. It’s been hectic.”

Alfred flashed his most charming smile and moved to give a thumbs up before Arthur planted a hand on his head and forced him into a half-bow. “Nice to finally meet you, too.”

“While It would be nice to discuss how your position has been treating you there are more pressing matters as to why we’ve called you here.” He gestured toward a large table in the middle of the room. “Lilly, if you please.”

The small blonde, Lilly, nodded in greeting to the group. “Let’s get started then.”

As Francis and Matthew moved to gather around the table Alfred tugged at Arthur’s sleeve. “Is she part of The Circle?” He asked quietly, giving Lilly a sideways glance.

“She wouldn’t be here otherwise.” Arthur deadpanned.

“She’s so cute though!”

Arthur frowned. “Come on, we don’t need to be lectured already.”

Alfred moved ahead and made a space for himself at the table, Arthur squeezing in next to him

There were two pieces of paper on the table in front of them, one vaguely resembling a map and the other smaller with symbols Alfred couldn't decipher (he was getting pretty sick of that).

“This is mostly recap for Francis and Arthur." Lilly began. “But let's get started, shall we?" She picked up the paper with the writing and handed it off to Lance.

“This has been in the archives for quite sometime. And we finally managed to translate most of it." He said, putting it back down on the table. “It details Tirannandia’s ‘treasure’.”

Alfred tilted his head, Matthew’s eyes widened.

“Which is, as we see it, up for grabs so to speak.” Lilly added.

“Come Spring we want you four to find it.”

“What’s--” Arthur cut Alfred off.

“I’ll explain it all later.”

Lilly giggled. “It’s alright, Arthur.” She waved him off when he opened his mouth to say more. “Tirannandia was an ancient civilization that ruled over much of what would be Ursus, and was the ultimate loser in The Guild’s creation.”

Alfred didn’t remember that part of the book.

“They were more of an empire.” Lance interrupted. “Sided with no one during times of war and had the man power to do so. They were in nearly total control.”

“And they dealt almost exclusively with Dark Energy.” Lilly added.

Arthur caught the sidelong glance Alfred gave him and winced. He obviously hadn’t forgotten their little incident.

“Eventually everyone else had enough. But that’s a story for history class.” And it seemed like Alfred was the only one who was still a little lost.

“This map,” Lilly paused to pick up the crudely marked paper, “details how to find whatever it is they were determined to lock up.” She set that one down and picked up another. “Of course that was a _long_ time ago. Landmarks and places have changed since then.”

“It shows the locations of five ‘keys’ as they called them. It’s all very vague.” Lance patted the paper Lilly was holding. “Though I suppose if they weren’t vague anyone could waltz in and see what they had to hide." Lance grumbled under his breath. “We’ve managed to draw up a bit of a more current map.”

“We need you to go see what all of this is about. If it’s even real.”

“Two keys to each group. And meet at what, from what we translated, seems to be the final one.” Lilly handed the map to Francis. “The order they are unlocked doesn’t seem to matter, though the last one seems to be the one in the East Sea.”

“Whatever happens when they are all unlocked, well, that’s what we want you to find out.”

\----------------

Since winter started Alfred had been getting harder to keep track of once night fell. Judging by how much he hated the cold Arthur figured Alfred would be spending all day in that ridiculous nest of blankets he called a bed. He’d scoured nearly every inch of the HQ over the season and had yet to find him in whatever it was he was doing. Alfred was likely going to the same place everyday, wasn’t he?

Today, Arthur tried his luck with the roof. He was actually surprised when he found Alfred.

The creak of the door alerted Alfred to his presence before he could try to sneak up on him.

“Hey, Arthur.” Alfred sat up from where he’d been laying, twisting to face Arthur. “What’s up?” Arthur could hear his teeth chattering from where he stood.

“‘What’s up?’” Arthur echoed, moving toward Alfred. “What are you doing out here?” Green eyes appraised Alfred. “What are you doing out here so underdressed?” The only thing Alfred was wearing was his uniform. While that was usually enough for Arthur the temperature had dropped in the evening and Alfred needed about two sweaters on a normal day, anyway.

“Guess I forgot.” Alfred shrugged, not really making an attempt to hide his shivers.

“Come back in.” Arthur urged. “Or at least go get something else to put on.”

Alfred shook his head. “Nah, I’m almost done.”

 _Almost done?_ “It didn’t look like you were doing anything to me.”

Alfred seemed to ignore him and moved to lay back down. He patted the spot next to him. “Lay with me.”

The wind whipping at Arthur’s face was starting to burn. “Seems uncomfortable.” He complied anyway, lying on his back next to Alfred. “You’ve just been coming up here and sitting on the roof every night?”

“Yup!” He exclaimed loudly, wispy breath rising to the inky black sky. “Not much beats a view of the wintery sky.”

Arthur turned his gaze to the tiny lights in the sky, twinkling, smiling back at them. He remembered fleeting instances of Alfred’s infatuation with astronomy but hadn’t really pressed the issue or thought much of it.

Alfred had already started prattling on about the different constellations and the stories behind every single one, speaking particularly passionately about the ones involving heroes (which was the vast majority), of course. Arthur forgot why he came looking for Alfred in the first place, losing himself in mythos he was already vaguely familiar with. How animatedly Alfred spoke only seemed to enrapture Arthur further. Alfred was always lively, bouncy. But seeing him speak of something he was so passionate about had Arthur clinging to every word and mumbled tidbit Alfred spouted.

The moon was full and seemed to hang swollen in the sky. Alfred finally ran out of things to say and turned to Arthur. “I’m surprised you sat through all that.” He said sheepishly.

Arthur came back to himself abruptly, shaking his head as he let himself realize he’d openly been staring at Alfred. “I have a bit of an interest in these things as well.” He said steadily, despite his shaky breathing.

“Hey,” Alfred started. “So this spring we’ve got a pretty big job to do, huh?”

“Yes, we do.” Arthur replied, grasping his composure quickly enough.

“I’m maybe kinda a tiny, teeny, little bit nervous.” Alfred admitted quietly. “Just a little.”

Arthur chuckled at that. “I’m sure there’ll be more than one opportunity to be one of your heroes.” His gaze shifted back to the stars the hung overhead.

“Yeah, totally!” Alfred said, energy renewed. He looked back to the sky. “Maybe I’ll save you once or twice.” Alfred turned to Arthur and smiled. Through his trembling and chattering teeth and under the flattering moonlight--

Arthur quashed his thoughts before they could make it down that trail and shot up from where he was laying.

“C-come inside soon.” Arthur barked to the night. Alfred blinked up at him. “I don’t need you getting sick and me having to take care of you when we should be getting ready for our assignment.” Arthur got to his feet quickly and rushed back into the main building, almost sprinting to their room.

Arthur managed to calm himself enough to not slam the door behind him.

The previous thoughts came unbidden and Arthur sighed in defeat, sagging against the wood.

Alfred had seemed so radiant. It was hard to ignore how attractive Alfred was. Especially when you _lived_ with him. At the same time it was (usually) easy for Arthur to ignore. But the passion he’d been speaking with and god _damn_ that smile. All wrapped up in a neat, exuberant, _wonderful_ package. Nearly always there with him with a smile to spare and didn’t mind his rants and ravings. Seemed to somehow know how to make him laugh.

“Dammit.” Arthur raked a hand through his hair and down his face. It’s barely been a year but--

Arthur realized he might have a case of puppy love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now let's all take a moment to snicker at Francis, because aside from Arthur's his ring of keys is merely old rooms no one uses anymore or storage rooms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally setting off!

***

Barely mid-morning and the city was teeming. Arthur and Alfred’s coach was already near the edge of the city, where the buildings began to thin out and the people were sparse. Arthur was taking stock of their supplies. For the fourth time. Alfred was buzzing with barely restrained excitement. He’d never been outside of his home city before. And their coach itself was pretty swanky. It was still exciting for him that he had access to such things. The gold accents on the carriage could only keep his attention for so long, though. The two mares that would be pulling their coach caught his eyes next. A fine chestnut mare with white spots all over and another mare, straight black, her coat shining in the sun were already hitched up to the carriage.

Alfred went to Arthur, asking if they had anything he could try feeding them and was shooed away, told they needed to save it. Alfred puffed his cheeks out in a pout but wandered away, now fixated on the distant horizon, trying to see what was farther out. He must have wandered a bit too far because Arthur called him back. _We aren’t walking there, Alfred!_

Francis and Matthew were on the other side of the city, taking a ship to Redil, another port city. They would all meet up again but Alfred was still a little anxious without his brother there for his first ever trip anywhere.

He walked back slowly as he watched Arthur swing up into the seat and take the reigns. Arthur seemed to grow impatient with his slow gait, however, and spurned the horses on to meet Alfred up the path. “Stop wasting time and get up here.”

Alfred rolled his eyes but hoisted himself up next to Arthur. “Relax, it’s not even noon yet.”

“It takes the better part of a week to get to Anasya.” Arthur said, snapping the reigns once more. “And Vash isn’t a terribly patient man.”

Alfred grew disinterested and instead leaned to look at the city disappearing in the distance. It vanished behind them but Alfred still leaned out, squinting to see if he could find a trace of the buildings left behind. He nearly fell off when a particularly nasty bump caused the carriage to jump. He yelped and heard Arthur curse before he was yanked roughly back into the seat. “Be careful!” Arthur growled, shoving Alfred against the back of the seat.

“Okay, okay. Sorry.” Alfred crossed his arms and sank grumpily against the barely cushioned wood. A position in which he remained in for all of two minutes before he was sitting up straight again, eyes eagerly scanning the countryside. He took in the wildflowers growing along the well worn trail they were trotting, the pockets of trees growing in number, the invigorating aroma of recent spring rains. Being away from the city seemed to amplify everything.

Arthur couldn’t help but find Alfred’s wide eyed gaze endearing. And all before they were even an hour away from Afron. A smile touched at the corners of his mouth.

Since he’d acknowledged his crush (And it was a crush. Nothing more. It would go away.) nearly everything Alfred did seemed endearing. The way he’d been bouncing before they’d set off, how he’d asked if he could feed the horses (multiple times), how he’d then proceeded to try and sneak something for the two mares without Arthur noticing.

Arthur shook his head with a breathy chuckle.

“Arthur?” The sudden call of his name broke his reverie.

“Yes?”

“Is there anything else to see on the way?”

“What, you’re bored already?”

Alfred leaned back a bit, looking just a little dejected. “I thought getting out of the city for once would be more exciting.” He seemed thoughtful for a moment. “The journey is more important the destination. That sort of thing?”

Arthur couldn’t help but laugh. “I think that saying is more metaphorical.” Alfred narrowed his eyes at him and Arthur sighed. “If you’re so bored why don’t you take the reins for a while?”

“Pretty sure I can’t.” He sounds a little disappointed.

“Well, why don’t you unhitch one of the horses and ride for a while?” Arthur asked, urging the two mares to stop.

“I, uh, can’t.”

“You don’t ride?” Alfred wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

“Not that many chances to learn.”

Arthur made a noncommittal noise and snapped the reins once more, propelling the carriage forward again. “We’ll have to fix that sometime.”

The dull _clip-clop_ of the horses hooves meeting the still damp earth fills the surprisingly comfortable silence the two lapse into.

\----------------

By the time the sun started to sink and the sky blushed brilliant reds and oranges Alfred had been yawning for nearly an hour and a half. He moaned and Arthur ground his teeth. His whining had intensified as they had trudged on, nothing new in the landscape to captivate his short attention span. Mile after mile of a small cluster of trees or a splash of colorful wildflowers can only entertain for so long.

“I’m tired,” Alfred whined, voice higher than usual, heightening the obnoxious effect of the words.

Arthur rubbed his temples. “All you’ve done is sit there all day.”

Alfred answered with a myriad of unintelligible noises whose only purpose seemed to be annoying Arthur further. “Come now, we can’t stop already.” Arthur said firmly while attempting to be gentle. After all, it _was_ Alfred’s first time traveling if he were to be believed. “It can hardly be considered evening.”

Alfred moaned again but attempted to keep himself quiet as the twilight wore on finally giving way to the night, blanketing the land in darkness.

Blessed darkness for Alfred as Arthur finally decided they could stop. As Arthur tethered the horses to a tree, Alfred went round their coach to see if he could find something for dinner. They had plenty of bread and fruits. Some canned...somethings. 

There was a stream nearby. Maybe they could catch some fish, too.

Alfred rummaged about a bit more before Arthur came up behind him. “That’s not all for you, you know.” He smiled playfully at the pout Alfred directed at him. “I thought we could catch some fish tonight.”

“Me too!” Alfred exclaimed, hopping down out of the coach and latched the swinging doors behind him. Something seemed to occur to him though and he stopped, puzzled. “Do we even have a net or anything?”

“Unnecessary.” Arthur said with a smirk.

Alfred quirked an eyebrow but followed curiously as Arthur walked away.

The gentle bubbling of the stream was a relaxing sort of boring. Unlike the soul crushing boring he’d had to endure riding around all day. He would have liked to sit down on the bank and enjoy it for a while if he didn’t have a meal to catch.

“So am I just supposed to try and get them with my hands or?” He trailed off at the end, watching a few fish swim by, the ripples distorting the reflection of the moon on the waters surface.

Arthur stared at him in surprise for a moment before something in his face shifted and he smiled. “Yes, that’s exactly what you should do.”

Something about that smiled made Alfred uncomfortable.

After divesting himself of the top layer of his uniform, left in a plain white undershirt and tan breeches, Alfred was standing a little over ankle deep in the water. A few fish flicked by, grazing his exposed skin. He shivered at the contact and the loss of his warmer clothes. Nights were still fairly chilly in early spring.

Arthur was sitting on the bank, legs crossed, one hand against his cheek and Alfred’s uniform draped over his left arm, looking utterly amused.

He was probably (definitely) going to make a fool of himself doing this. “Hey,” he started, staring down at strangely bright green eyes. “How come I’m doing the catching?”

“Have you forgotten your role?” Arthur asks, removing the hand from his cheek to wave Alfred on with his task.

Alfred couldn’t quite fight back the urge to stick his tongue out at Arthur.

“Okay.” Alfred breathed, poised to strike. The first time he struck his hand out he managed to grasp the tail end of one but yanked his hand back almost immediately with a less than dignified yelp. He heard Arthur give a snort of skillfully concealed laughter. Alfred’s face burned. “Shut up, it felt weird!”

A little more determined to make another scene Alfred bent a bit and went back to concentrating on the fish.

Several more failed attempts followed and managed to get Alfred fairly wet with nothing to show for it. Thankfully he didn’t erupt into anymore shrieks, though.

He whined and looked at Arthur over his shoulder. “Can I give up?”

Arthur looked at him for a moment and chuckled before moving closer to the waters edge. “Not so fast,” he said. “But I’ll help.”

Alfred stood and shivered against a sudden breeze. “Does that mean I can put my uniform back on?”

Arthur shook his head. “In a moment. Get back down.”

For his part Alfred was still moderately confused but crouched back down. “This is rather difficult for me, so be quick about catching them, alright?”

Alfred’s face was still screwed up in confusion but he nodded.

Arthur breathed out deeply through his nose and closed his eyes briefly before opening them, concentrating on the swift forms of the fish in the water.

And before Arthur’s concentrated gaze and Alfred’s amazed blue eyes the water parted and a fish dropped to the stream bed, flopping quite literally like a fish out of water.

“Well, grab it!” Arthur commanded, and Alfred got his wits about him long to snatch the gasping creature before the water caved back in.

“Wow!” Alfred exclaimed, eyes alight with childish excitement and curiosity. “I didn’t know you knew water magic.”

Arthur rubbed circles on his chest and gave Alfred a small smile. “I don’t, really. I only know this bit of manipulation.” He breathed out again. “Anyway, one fish isn’t enough. We’ll need at least three more.” Luckily for Arthur, Alfred seemed too taken aback to question why they hadn't simply done this in the first place and left him to flounder about.

Five more fish for dinner and the short walk back to their “camp” had Arthur attempting to light a fire. Alfred was standing as far away as possible, positioning himself protectively in front of the horses.

“Stop being so dramatic.” Arthur snapped, irritated with having his skills questioned.

“I don’t think I’m being dramatic. Just hurry up and get it over with!”

Arthur turned his concentration back toward the makeshift campfire and, suddenly, a fire burst to life, charring a few of the top sticks until they were nothing and reaching so high it licked the leaves of the thin canopy above.

Wordlessly, and in ways that Alfred obviously couldn’t understand, Arthur managed to coax the crackling, burning beast down to a reasonable size.

On the bright side Alfred’s clothes were dry from the heat.

“See? Nothing to worry about.” Arthur boasted.

Alfred snickered at the proud face the other wore, the way the flickering fire danced across his features. Alfred patted the speckled horse on the neck and whispered a promise for a carrot before making his way over to Arthur.

Arthur was already spearing the fish through and placing them into the fire.

Alfred’s stomach growled as the fish started to grill. “Better hurry up. I’m starved.”

“When aren’t you hungry?” Arthur asked, rotating a few of the fish.

“Never.” Alfred confirmed, laying his chin on Arthur’s shoulder, a little dejected when he was brushed off quickly. 

Arthur’s face grew hot at the contact and he jerked away, concentrating fully on the cooking their dinner.

“Go-go see what there is to go with it.” Arthur managed to get out, ducking his head a bit.

“Oh, yeah, okay.” Alfred complied, standing and headung for their coach once more. He undid the latch on the doors and crawled into the compartment. He had been eyeing a bag of dried fruits earlier.

“There you are!” Bag of fruits in hand and the promised carrots for Chestnut and Midnight (That’s what he called them, anyway.) Alfred slipped back to rejoin Arthur at the fire.

“Hey!” He exclaimed when he was standing behind Arthur. He thrust the fruits into Arthur’s face. “This’ll do, right?”

Arthur sighed and took the proferred bag, motioning for Alfred to sit back down.

“Uh, I think those are done, Arthur.”

“What--? Ah, dammit!” Arthur cursed and yanked the fish from the fire, blowing at them. There goes Alfred distracting him. Arse.

Alfred smiled though. “It’s fine, though. I don’t know about you, but I think I’m too hungry to care.” He held his hand out and Arthur roughly pressed one of the sticks into Alfred’s hand.

“Good, because I don’t need anymore whining out of you today.” He growled.

They ate in relative silence, except for Alfred’s strange outbursts whenever any of the trees happened to rustle or an animal scampered by. And then, when the fire began to die and there was nothing left but bones they’d laid down again for one of Alfred’s astronomy lessons.

Arthur found himself drifting, unfortunately, and Alfred seemed a bit hurt when he had to rouse him. “Ah, sorry for boring you.” He’d said, eyes downcast.

“No, no it’s not that.” Arthur slurred, sitting up abruptly. “It’s been a long day, is all.” _Please stop making that face._

“Yeah, I guess it was.” Alfred gives him a small smile before flopping back onto his back.

Arthur gets to his feet quickly and pulls Alfred up with him. “We should probably get to sleep now if we want to get moving early enough tomorrow.”

They both climb into the coach in a somewhat tense silence, only just considering their sleeping arrangement. On the nights where they couldn’t find an inn or otherwise to stay in they’d have to sleep together in the covered part of their transportation.While a certain night Arthur had sworn to not mention ever again had prepared them for such close quarters it was still a bit awkward. Not to mention the fact that their supplies were back with them.

Settling down was easy enough, though they both tried to lay as far from the other as possible while still making use of the blankets and pillows strewn across the interior.

Arthur fell asleep easily enough. It was strange for him to be the first asleep but it wasn’t a totally foreign occurrence. Alfred lay awake for a while longer, staring up at the roof. He’d wanted to talk to Arthur about...everything. Everything he didn’t know about what they were doing. Which was _a lot_. He’d tried to read up on it by himself during the winter but Arthur had him busier than ever, making sure things were in order before he left.

And he spent all of today whining and complaining. He sighed quietly. _Good goin’, Alfred._ Well, it’s not like anything would stop him from asking tomorrow.

He chanced a glance at Arthur lying next to him. The steady rise and fall of his chest was oddly mesmerizing. Alfred allowed his eyes trail up to that familiar face, trying to force a few giggles down at the twitches that clearly showed he was dreaming. A twitch of Arthur’s adorably large eyebrows, his lips moving in unspoken words, probably to hi--

Wait, _wait_ , Alfred’s mind screeched to a halt. What was that other thing?

Had he really just thought that? _Where else was it headed?_

Alfred tugged the blanket covering them both over his cherry red cheeks.

He’d just go to sleep. He was just tired. It was a long day, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be more history and explanation but I guess it kind of got away from me. Oops? Next time.


End file.
